


You like my nose?

by JunsuChinCritic



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, Wild Thornberrys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunsuChinCritic/pseuds/JunsuChinCritic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu walks into a cafe and stands behind a weird man with bright orange hair. The man suddenly turns around and Junsu gets a face full of..nose???</p>
            </blockquote>





	You like my nose?

While walking down the street, Junsu sees a small cafe, and decided to go and see what they have. When he arrives, there is a long line, so he stands behind a pretty weird looking guy who has bright orange hair and is a bit pudgy along his middle. After said man gets done ordering, he turns around and bumps into Junsu, causing him to fall down. Junsu squeals while falling down, then looks up to glare at the orange haired man. But instead of seeing a face...all he saw was a giant nose. Junsu was mesmerized. The orange haired man then turned his head to the side so he could see who exactly he bumped into.

When he turned his head, he saw he bumped into a cute young man. "Oh, I am terribly sorry for that. My name is Nigel Thornberry. If you would be so kind, I will give you my hand to help you stand." Junsu just stared at the man, not having understood anything he said. All he really figured out, after moments of spacing out, is that the man with the large nose name was Nigel, and from the looks of it, he wanted to help him stand. So Junsu took Nigel's hand, but when Nigel pulled him up, he pulled too hard and Junsu got a face full of nose. Blushing, Junsu squealed out, "I'm Sorry!!" and ran out of the cafe, heart beating madly in his chest. Junsu knew from then on, he would never forget that man, and if he ever saw him again, he would give him a giant kiss on the nose and ask him on a date. But first, Junsu decided he needed to practice more on his English.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the moment everyone has been waiting for...the NiSu couple is real.


End file.
